


Astral Plane

by AlwaysHaveNeverHold



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Year War (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Character Death, Drama & Romance, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fear, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Friendship, Gaang (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Prisoner of War, War, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysHaveNeverHold/pseuds/AlwaysHaveNeverHold
Summary: The Avatar has returned and the Gaang is formed, but the events of the war are impacting other civilians greatly. What's life like for Earth Kingdom commoners? Fire Nation soldiers? A drifter from the Northern Water Tribe? Destinies clash and normal people are caught up in the race to save not only their loved ones but the entire world. The Avatar is not alone.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. ACT I

**_Katara (Voice Over):_ ** _My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept a balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world._


	2. Prologue I

The constant drip of water off the cavern walls echoes eerily. Water is not a typical sight unless it comes from the ocean, but the catacombs house a small pond completely made by nature. Shyu is sitting by the water's edge, meditating on the troubling events in recent years. He breathes in, holds for five seconds, breathes out, and holds for another five seconds before repeating. This method helps him channel his spiritual energy and achieve true peace of mind.

A sudden loud noise that resembles static pulls him out of his meditation. The building above him seems to shake, sending vibrations to the rock below where he's seated. His aging eyes fly open to see pieces of earth falling from the ceiling. They aren't big enough to cause him harm, but definitely big enough to raise his internal alarm. It takes him a bit longer than a second to stand, as old age has not been kind to his joints.

As quickly as his body allows him, he exits the small cavern to rush down the hallways of the catacombs that hold his nation's secrets and historic files. The shaking has stopped, and for some reason, he finds his eyes being drawn to the golden statue of a dragon hanging on the wall. His gaze lingers for a moment longer before he forces himself to turn away and climb the stairs.

It takes longer than usual and he knows it's because he is nearing death. His bones are old, his skin is sagging with a lack of collagen, his hair is gray and brittle. One more step and it's possible that it will be his last. His last breath. Sickness is not the reason, but sometimes he wishes it was.

The higher he goes, the brighter it seems to become. Once he reaches the top floor, the bright light is shining so intensely at the end of the hallway that he thinks he might be dead. Has he been journeying to the afterlife this whole time?

With one hand on the red wall to steady himself, Shyu takes slow steps toward the illuminated hallway. Without permission, he reflects on his life. His son, his grandchildren, his deceased wife. It all seems to flash before his eyes and he decides that he has done it all without regrets. A sense of acceptance washes over him and he clenches his fist in determination. That's when he hears the slapping of shoes against the ground.

Yaja, a Fire Sage not much younger than he, skirts around the corner, coming from the bright light. He stops when he sees Shyu, clutching a hand to his heaving chest. "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately," he says between breaths. 

**_"The Avatar has returned."_ **


	3. One I

The air is crisp and light, as one would expect on a winter morning in the Earth Kingdom. Any breeze that rolls through the trees is cool, save for the fire slicing through it only a few feet below. Two young Fire Nation soldiers are sparring, only one being careful of the trees around them. 

"Why so cautious, Michinori?" the other taunts, a playful glint in his caramel eyes. "Afraid I'll hurt you?"

Michinori snickers, his own irises sparkling with the same spirit, though they are a piercing blue color. "Please—you'd never hurt me, Jian. Then who would point out your mistakes when you mess up, hm?" 

Jian glowers, disarmed by the harmless jab. "If messing you up is a mistake, I'll gladly make it!"   
His muscular arm shoots forward, a powerful blast of fire leaving it in Michinori's direction. The other stands his ground, moving his arms in a circular motion in front of his torso so the fire dissipates before it reaches him. He smirks and it's not well-received by Jian. One concept the buff male never seems to grasp is that firebending comes from the breath—not the muscle.

Michinori is thin and tall, much different than his fellow soldiers, but his skill far outweighs theirs. He inhales deeply, moves his right foot back, and exhales flame through his nostrils before lifting the same foot and watching fire shoot from the soles at his best friend. Jian dodges the blow, turning around to watch it disappear as his chi stops feeding it. 

"Michinori!" 

The yell makes the taller boy jump in surprise and turn around to face the man it came from. Colonel Han glares at the two of them, steam seeming to spill from his ears. Jian only scoffs, rolling his eyes and averting his gaze.

Han sighs, the only firebender Michinori knows who isn't an angry jerk beside himself. "Be more careful, please. We're not trying to burn down everything in our path."

"I wonder how The Fire Lord would react if he heard you say that," Jian mutters, kicking the dirt with his boot. 

Michinori exhales in relief, his uniform feeling lighter as the fear of being in trouble fades. "Of course, Sir." He bows at ninety degrees to show the utmost respect. This seems to satisfy the man because he gives a small nod before turning around. 

"You boys should come back to camp. General Bujing wants to speak with all the ranks."  
Jian sighs in exasperation before following him. "Come on, Michi. You can set trees on fire later—"

"Haha!" the other laughs dryly, walking beside his best friend. "I wonder what's so important that the General wants to gather all of us..."

Jian doesn't respond, but from the way his expression darkens, Michinori knows that he has an idea. Michinori pouts slightly—he's always been in the dark about things like this. While others are always quick to catch onto trouble, he has a difficult time leaving the paradise in his mind.   
His questions are silenced once they reach camp. Every soldier is lined up at attention in a perfect square by rank. Only two spots are empty near the back—their spots. Quickly, Jian and Michinori scurry to their places and stand still like their peers. Straight posture, eyes fixed in front of them on nothing in particular.

General Bujing looks down on the soldiers in disgust though he is on level ground with them. "I have gathered you here to announce something shocking." His voice is brittle; it might snap at any moment. Colonel Han is by his side, a blank look overtaking his features. 

"There is a traitor among us—among you." The General paces before the first line, searching for a certain soldier's eyes in particular. "We've gathered intel that this soldier has been meeting with enemies of The Fire Nation." His eyes flash as they meet Michinori's for a moment, but he soon moves on.

Michinori knows he should be used to it by now, but his jaw still tightens when the General or any of his peers look at him that way. He knows he stands out with his tan skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. If he had a silver piece for every time he's been accused of not being Fire Nation nationality, he would be a rich man. 

But Michinori can firebend—and that means that at the end of the day, he's got Fire Nation blood running through his veins. End of story.

"This pathetic excuse for a Fire Nation soldier has met with various old men from the other nations in strange places—it shouldn't be long until we receive word that he is in alliance with The Avatar."

The soldiers have been trained to show no facial expression while at attention, but a few gasps sound at his last sentence, and even Michinori finds his own eyes widening at the mention of the master who hadn't shown up for one hundred years. He looks to his right to find Jian's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Jian is probably the most loyal soldier he knew. If the traitor is found out, Jian will probably execute him personally.

General Bujing smirks at the reactions. "That's another thing I wanted to relay to you—The Avatar has been spotted on Earth Kingdom territory, so keep your eyes peeled." He leans in close to the face of one of the soldiers. "And if any of you know who this traitor is, come to me immediately or I will turn you over to The Fire Lord." 

"Sir yes, sir!"

The collective shout ripples through the ranks but Michinori is too shaken up to say it himself. As far as he knew, The Avatar had been dead for many years. But now, they're back and he knows that they pose a major threat to his nation. His heart beats with anticipation and excitement. It seems nothing ever happens where they are, but Michinori has a feeling that things are about to change.

The General scoffs at their obedience and waves his hand. "At ease, ladies." He and Colonel Han retreat into the war tent and finally everyone relaxes. 

Michinori can hear the whispering around him and he doesn't notice Jian's intense stare as he focuses on the voices.

_"A traitor? Who do you think it is?"_

_"I'll bet it's Michinori—wasn't his mom from The Water Tribe?"_

_"Who cares about Michinori—The Avatar is alive! I bet Prince Zuko is shitting bricks right now."_

Jian places a hand on his shoulder, slightly angered by the inconsiderate muttering that made his best friend stare at the ground with defeat. "Forget them. How about we play some Kuai Ball?"

Michinori gives him a small smile. He knows that Jian hates Kuai Ball because he's terrible and Michinori always beats him. "Thanks, Ji," he says quietly. "But I'm not really in the mood."  
With a gentle nod, he turns away and walks off through the crowd of soldiers who are either huddled in small groups or beginning to leave for training or sparring. Jian only shakes his head. Michinori is a sensitive guy and his best friend always worries that it will be his demise someday.


End file.
